


cookie run rambles

by irene_writez



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irene_writez/pseuds/irene_writez
Summary: just some cookie run rambles and shit
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. woops

raspberry mousse: look Survivors  
*raspberry mousse and rose sees milk and yam*  
rose: ohhhh~ he's pretty cute~ *talking about milk*  
*raspberry mousse pulls out a gun and shoots milk*  
raspberry mousse: oh woops-

(btw I don't ship milk with rose)


	2. can i get a large cock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was basted of a tik tok

spinach: hey can I get a large cock?   
hero: a large wHat-  
spinach: a large cock   
sandwhich: m-mam due to covid-19, we are all out of that


	3. you wIll nEVer hAvE hER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop- so original

*fire spirit holding moonlight*: you will never have her!  
wind archer: and why is that?  
fire spirit: because I love you

and then wind archer and fire spirit walk off with each other 

moonlight: I just can't even


	4. roguefort is annoying

yogurt cream: roguefort is so annoying   
liac: *nods to him*  
roguefort coming out of nowhere: I herd you where talking shit about me   
yogurt cream: WHAT THE FUCK?!-


	5. go to sleep pancake

cream unicorn: alright children, time to go to sleep  
pancake: awwww, but i don't wanna go to sleep  
cream unicorn: oh pancake hahaha, *pulls out a gun* go to sleep >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw cream unicorn never shot pancake


	6. it biTe

whipped cream: hey how are y'all-  
Carmine Rose: *visous growling*  
whipped cream: -sreech- get your fucking rose bitch  
rose: it don't bite :3   
whipped cream: yes it do-


	7. wake up sleepy head!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah i keep doing these rasprose memes teehee :3

ok so Im a little lazy typing this out so heres the link to the video 

https://youtu.be/6Sj7tlZ570w

white choco is the guy holding the camra 

raspberry mousse is the first dude 

rose is the other one


	8. my house my rules

adventurer: my house my rules

blackberry: *pulls out a knife* my knife ,your life 

adventurer: bitch wtf-


	9. where you from

cinnamon: ooooh~ i like your Accent, oooh where you from?

blueberry pie: Im librarian

cinnamon: oh my bad *whispers* hey i like your accent where you from?


	10. same

rose: my boyfriend wants to fight one of the chocos

milk: i feel you


	11. take it off

orange: take my shirt off

lemon: ok...

orange: good now take my pants off

lemon:...fine...

orange: now tell me why where you wearing my cloths


	12. (insert a creative name for this chapter)

hero: oh sorry I was falling asleep while you were making me a sandwich

sandwich: go back to sleep and **starve!**


End file.
